


Hushed Whispers

by FloodFeSTeR, FuckinPoind3xter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aggression, Angry Kylo Ren, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Hux, Evil Snoke, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Hux-centric, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Snoke Being a Dick, Threats of Violence, Virgin Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckinPoind3xter/pseuds/FuckinPoind3xter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the tall, dark stranger those warnings prepared you for."</p><p>General Hux is poise and order; everything the First Order is made up of, the image it begs to inspire.</p><p>She is fire and brimstone, ink and blue hair, electricity; she is everything the First Order is made of, but the image it detests.</p><p>And she will shake up everything Hux believes in, if he can save her.</p><p>// yeah, the first chapter is short, sort of //</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first Star Wars story, but its my favorite to work on so far.
> 
> * yes, I know, the first chapter isn't the longest thing out there, but the other chapters 
> 
> ** (girl I did not mean to put you as third but that's just what happened) my main co-author is Aviator39, and I assist in most of her stories (she writes for Avengers, Star Wars, Criminal Minds and a few other categories that I just don't know) and another co-author is FloodFeSTeR (she writes for Star Wars, Walking Dead, Avengers, Hills Have Eyes, Transformers occasionally, Harry Potter and a few other categories).
> 
> I really suggest checking my girls out, they really are the bomb! ;)

Normally, he would never be caught _dead_ in a place like this.

Bright lights, thumping music, various species of intelligence grinding against each other; against him, by accident of course, but it still made him curl up his lip.

He could smell the sweet scent of perfume, the stifle of straight body odor and the stale scent of male musk. Pheromones even he could smell even being hopelessly human in a sea of mixed races.

No matter how badly he wanted to curl away from this seedy little club, slip away to his ship and never see of it again, he was on assignment. He had been mulling about the city all day, collecting his fellow officers (faces he knew, faces he did not, fresh ones) and other stops had been fairly decent, but he couldn't say much because he had saved this stop for last. It was supposed to be Ren's stop, but he had used his scarred face as an excuse; so what he was scarred, disfigurement was no excuse to take a day off. And that left Hux traveling far on Coruscant, in the seedy clubs of the city where he did not believe his people would even know of.

Downtown, way down town, and he knew things only got worth the further down you went.

Still, this club surprised him in its raw-ness.

"Oh sweetie," he stiffened as a hand slowly slid over his shoulder, down his chest. "A face like that, you _must_ be lost," blue hair tumbled over his chest.

Hux scrunched his neck, shrugging the girl off of him. She chuckled, hand trailing over his shoulder; he could hear her heels over the music almost, eyes subconsciously moving over the generous swell of her bottom as she walked around him. Leather skirt and tube top, he could see the tattoos marring her skin; she even had them in the palms of her hands, eyes with intricate lashes.

She sat in the chair across from him, smirking as she propped her arm over the back of it. " _Touchy_ ," she teased.

Hux curled his upper lip in disgust, jade eyes hard and scrutinizing as they scanned her form. She was firm and slightly muscled in the visible sense, but she was painted like a commoner; if he was being honest, it did not suit her. He could feel something on her as well, something was ominous and critical about her, he didn't tolerate the way she was looking at him like she knew him.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with," he stated flatly, clenching his right hand into a fist against his leg.

The girl chuckled, dark eyes dancing in the flashing lasers of the dance club. "Oh, I know who you are General Starkiller," she smirked and flipped her bright, azure hair over one tattooed shoulder. "Collecting your men before you return back to your master, are you?"

"As if I would entertain answering such a question from a creature of your repute," Hux snapped back, irritation bubbling beneath his skin at her blasé attitude about the whole matter. Did know one have any respect for the First Order?

"Oh General," the girl purred as she slipped off her stool and moved to press herself up against him. "You think I care what you think of me," she tossed her head back and laughed, before settling. "Believe me I don't."

"Obviously," he dead panned. "Or you would not be rolling all over me like a common whore," he said it like it were a common fact.

She giggled, leaning back to fan herself with her hand. "Oh _General!_ " She exclaimed. "You're making me blush!"

He snorted and she smirked, hand trailing slowly down his chest, one finger tucking into the hem of his pants and tugging. He stiffened and glared down at her, anger a hot simmer in his stomach. Shouldn't it be higher? In his chest, not there, anywhere but there.

"Cat got your tongue, silly boy," she snickered. "Come on, you can tell me about your day, I'm _real_ good at keepin secrets."

She cocked her head to the right and then to the left, yanking him forward by his belt loops faster than he could register. "Besides, General. . ." The girl drawled. "You look like you could blow off some steam."

Hux inhaled shakily, something hot pooling in the pit of his stomach - or was it lower? No, not lower - not there. . . Her eyes were hooded, arching up onto her toes, so dangerously close to his lips were her own. He could smell her do clearly now, an older perfume, but still fresh and sweet in his nose. He looked down his nose at her, into her eyes with pupils that seemed almost slits and watched the irises flare in color for a moment before he caught himself.

" _Get off me_ ," he growled and shoved her back, only to have her rebound back towards him. "Of course it had to be me to come to this location."

"You really are as much of a tight-ass as the rumors say," the girl laughed, winking at a Togruta male who slapped her ass as he passed by. " _Come on_ ," she sing-songed over the thumping music. "I can take you somewhere private if you prefer."

He grabbed her hands when they tried to dig into him further, twisting them both behind her back while she cackled. It drew too many stares for Hux's liking but the woman didn't seem to care, and he didn't expect her to with her attitude. She swirled her hips, grinding her ass into his crotch and causing those sensations up his spine. She had to feel the jerk his hips gave, and he couldn't deny the slight heat that bloomed in his cheeks, his ears.

"That's more like it," she breathed huskily into his ear.

Hux sneered and pushed her away from him, straightening his jacket as she smirked through her hair. He turned his nose up at her and turned away, digging the firmly creased slip of paper from his pocket. The name Karou was immediately marked out as a no-show, he had waited long enough for them, and he had a shuttle to catch.

"Ren will hear about this," Hux growled, adjusting his fevered collar violently.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not complain if you do not head my warning of triggers, of any kind, and suffer damage of any kind. I am not responsible if I warn you, sorry.


End file.
